


All Was Forgiven

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [221]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Annoyed Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, M/M, School Play, Scorpius is dressed as a Pygmy Puff, Tardy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco buys Harry a ticket for Scorpius's school play.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [221]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 46





	All Was Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, based on prompt no. 69: _I brought you a ticket._

Harry was embarrassed. 

He thread between the other parents, big feet getting in everyone’s way. Tonight was Scorpius’s school play – Draco had brought him a ticket! – but time had vanished. He’d managed to be late. 

_Merlin_. If he missed the little boy’s solo song, Draco would murder him. “Sorry,” he mumbled, edging along. “Excuse me.” 

When Harry got to the seat, Draco was too annoyed to speak or look at him. 

Scorpius came onto the stage, dressed as a fluffy pygmy puff. He sang like an angel. 

Draco’s eyes ran with proud tears. He seized Harry’s hand. 

All was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
